


lamentation

by nachoziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachoziam/pseuds/nachoziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is grief? In technical terms, it is a multifaceted response to loss, particularly to the loss of someone or something that has died, to which a bond or affection was formed. Although conventionally focused on the emotional response to loss, it also has physical, cognitive, behavioral, social, and philosophical dimensions. My mum likes to say that grief is the invisible anchor that has kept me in my bed, too weary to properly function. Grief is what cause people to look at me strangely when I suddenly can't breathe because I saw something that forced me to think of him. It shouldn't be this hard. He was just a boy. A boy with freckled cheeks that crinkled by his eyes every time his frown that would curve upwards and instantly have everyone surrounding him grinning too. To me, grief had very little similiarities to what I have been going through since the day his mum called mine with news that would change my life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lamentation

  "Safaa, babe, you have t' get up. It's time for school." The small toddler lets out a small huff of annoyance in response.

A quiet laugh escapes Zayn's mouth, knowing who she gets her attitude in the morning from. "But Zaynie, I'm so sleepy!" She mewls while pulling the black comforter over her head more.

"Saf, we really need to get you dressed or mum's gonna be mad." Letting out a dramatic sigh, her hands began to push the blanket off of her thighs.

"Alright, I'm up." Zayn gave her a soft smile, reaching his hand out for her small fingers to grasp.

The two of them walk out of his room and into hers together.

"What look are we going for today?" He asks with a raised eyebrow as they step through her doorway.

"Like Zaynie! Like Zaynie!" Her excited giggle echoes off of the four walls.

He slowly starts to pull out the clothes he bought her to match his.

"You think it's cold enough to wear your leather jacket Saf?" The tot frowns slight, clearly thinking about the answer. "Are you gonna wear yours?" Zayn shrugs his shoulders before placing the small jacket on her bed that is rarely slept in.

Crouching on the carpeted floor, Zayn tugs his younger sister close to him and starts to help her undress. "Can you do my hair too, Zaynie?"

He grabs her outfit and places it on the floor. "Why not?" He says dramatically.

He grabs her black jeans and cotton white shirt, tugging the pants up her legs and the shirt over her head before sliding her jacket on easily.

He quickly pulls her hair back into a ponytail and ties the elastic around it.

The small child takes off for her boots and quickly pulls them on as soon as his hands drop.

"Ready?" She nods excitedly, grabbing his hand with her smaller one.

They walk into the kitchen, seeing their mum seated at the table with toast in the center of it. "We're about to leave, mum. Saf grab your breakfast."

He looks to his mom, "'m gonna drop her off and then head to school. Love you." Safaa kisses her cheek, and runs to the door with her toast half way out of her mouth.

After he drops her off at school, he heads to his own.

 Zayn pushes through the crowd of teenager and walks into the school building to find his locker before class. He starts up the first flight of steps and looks at the numbers on the lockers, finding his at the end of the hallway.

Just as he's about to shove his bag in the small space, he hears people hollering around him. He looks up to find a smaller boy cowering to one of the jocks, ready to take a blow to the face.

Zayn stands still and watches for a moment before taking smooth strides to where the two boys are located.

He realizes it's too late to stop now because his hands are already on the jock, shoving him away from the boy. "What the fuck is your problem mate?" The younger boy takes a few steps back and trembles behind Zayn's body.

He probably should have thought this through, he thinks as the football player takes a step closer to him with his finger pointed at Zayn. "Fuck off, Malik. I don't have time for your shit." He lets out a humorous laugh as the footie player takes a step back.

"Leave the kid alone, asshole." With that, he turned on his heel and walked back to his locker and slams it shut, leaving the boy behind.

"Wait!" He knew it was the boy, but he didn't care to be late because someone wanted to thank him so instead, he turned the corner and walked into his first class of the day. 

He drug his body to the back of the class and found an empty seat, sitting down clumsily.

Zayn wondered what Safaa was doing in school and if she was enjoying or hating it like him. It wasn't the people he loathed. It was the way he felt knowing he was the only not understanding what everyone else did.

It was clear to see that Zayn wasn't the easiest person to talk to with his intimidating look and his reputation latching onto him like a leech.

He was a quiet asshole who didn't like to socialize with his acquaintances.

The slow decay of the bell's impartial interrupted his thoughts.

He quickly grabbed his notebook and pen, walking out of the room and making his way down the steps, not bothering to go to his next class.

The sun casts down splinters of Solomon-orange, making Zayn squint his eyes in attempt to protect them as a cool breeze rushes up the sleeves of his jacket and leaves a trail of goosebumps where the air kissed his skin.

This time of year has always been his favorite. Fog-tinted fairy trees stand alone in the school's yard, noosed by coils of dragon breath.

His cheeks were painted incarnadine from the cold.

Before Zayn could get off of the school's property, he recognized the small boy from the morning curled into himself.

All he could think about is if that were one of his sisters, he'd want someone to check on them so he did.

His boots glided over the prickly grass and to the boy, sitting down in front of him.

"You 'kay mate?"

"Go away, please."

"C'mon mate, it's cold out here. Do you really wanna freeze?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders and kept his head down.

Sighing irritably, Zayn stood up before grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him to his feet.

"What's your name, kid?"

The boy finally looked up at him, jerking his arm out of his grip.

"Don't touch me."

The older boy lets out a quiet laugh and throws his hands in the air as a sign of surrendering.

"I can drop you off at home if you don't want to go back in."

The boy nods, dropping his head and waits patiently for Zayn to move which he does after a couple of seconds. He fishes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door for the boy, before opening it and reaching in, pressing the button to unlock all of the doors.

He walks to the other side of the car and gets in as smoothly as he can with his tight, faded black skinny jeans clinging uncomfortably to his thighs and calves.

"You ready to tell me your name?"

He barely catches it, but he thinks he said Liya.

"Liya?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Isn't that what you said?"

"No, I said Liam."

Zayn nods his heads and focuses on getting out of the parking lot. This kid is probably fifteen and already hating life, he thinks.

"You gonna give me directions, Leeyum?"

The boys tan cheeks transform into a crimson blush. He tries not to laugh because that'd be rude, but he wanted to.

"I live down the road from you."

"I've never seen you before."

"I've got a thing for not being seen, like a invisibility power."

He lets out a quiet laugh and Zayn wonders why he never tried to talk to him before now.

"I wish I was invisible."

"No, you don't. It's pretty crap."

He frowned slightly, pulling up his driveway. Liam opens his door as soon as the engine is cut off and he's jogging down the street. Zayn shakes his head and makes his way up the stairs to his house and opens the door. He doesn't bother letting his mom know that he's home. Instead, he walks to his practically shared room.

Safaa's toys are scattered all over his floor, leaving no space to walk so he decides to clean his room before she gets home.

 

 

 

 

  


End file.
